variafandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Sellederre Empire
Return to Sellederre Empire :"Lot's of cities, lot's of wealth, lot's of free time. It's like paradise, only with less flavour." : - Uermont the Bard, Speaking of the Northern regions of the Sellederre Empire Location Region The northern half of the Sellederre Empire encompasses all mainland north of the Wall of the Gods, the immeasurably large mountain range which splits the northern and southern sections of the Sellederre Empire. The northern half of the Empire stretches all the way from the ruined temples in the Sea of Sand to the Eastern coastline as the Scattered Bay. Terrain Vast stretches of desert interspersed with wide, lazy rivers of water and fertile flood-lands are what one should expect when visiting the northern regions of the Sellederre Empire. Due to the professionalism in which the arcane arts are approached, quite often artificially fertilised and watered areas exist, dotting the sandy horizon with specks of green and blue, and making the region significantly safer to travel than the Sea of Sand, or the Southern region. Climate Hot days and cold nights are frequent in this region, along with infrequent sandstorms, and the very occasional arcane energy disturbance. The ever present monks of water ensure than the region stays inhabitable. Hazards Venomous animals roam and slither the lands, though these are no more dangerous than anywhere in Varia. Mad wizards and marauding armies are, in fact, less frequently seen than elsewhere in the world. Sandstorms and arcane energy disturbances may cause some difficulties, however, as will improper etiquette when meeting any proud Looka-Duj, or tribesmen from the Sea of Sand. People Culture Significantly more moral than their southern counterparts, and somewhat more civil than their tribesmen in the Sea of Sand, the people of the northern region of the Empire are the most scholarly and urban. Most laborious jobs are performed by professional magic, whilst most artisan work is conducted by artisans and professionals, meaning that the common folk have one of only five options: Serve the armies; become educated in a trade (such as carpentry or magic); seek their fortune in the south; or serve in a public role (such as bartending or market vending). As a result, the majority of citizens within the northern Sellederre Empire are either highly educated in their trade, or have earned their fortune elsewhere. Travel Travel in the northern region of the Sellederre Empire is relatively safe, so long as one does not succumb to the natural dangers. War along the North-Western front make that region particularly difficult, but few within the Sellederre Empire take the war seriously enough to consider restricting travel. That said, there does exist the infrequent band of folk who consider robbery to be an easier way of making their mark upon the world than conventional means. Diplomacy Much of the world experiences good diplomatic relations with the northern Sellederre Empire, albeit a somewhat acquired taste of diplomacy. Lavish parties designed to appease all pleasures of the body and mind are frequently used within Sellederre diplomacy. The rich production of northern artisans, coupled with the steady influx of raw resources from the south ensures that the northern Sellederre Empire has remained an immensely rich and powerful trading partner to the majority of the world of Varia. History Ancient It is said that the northern region of the Sellederre Empire was once the southern-most point of Varia, but that during the period of ruination, the old gods tore up the seabed to the south and formed the Wall of the Gods, extending the coast of Varia by hundred of miles. It's peoples were the original worshippers and slaves of the old gods, a cultural heritage which has stayed within the behaviours and architectures of the people of this region. Recent In recent times, the Empress Ma-Jah Vahn-Duj has begun to unite some of the city-states of this region into a more unified structure thereby spreading a more uniform system of laws and stability. Furthermore, war in the North-West with the Redland Empire has forced large bodies of soldiers to migrate across this region. Return to Geography Return to Contents Page